


It's Been So Long

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short fic that I wrote forever ago and I have finally decided to upload it





	It's Been So Long

“It’s been so long since you’ve visited.” Marlene whispers, a shy smile on her face.   
“You should have called me.” Niki sighs, sitting next to her hospital bed. “You should have told me as soon as you found out you had cancer. Instead, I get a call from Mathias asking when I was coming to see you.”  
“You were so busy. You have a young family, you have Mercedes. I’m not urgent.” Marlene says with a smile.  
“Don’t say that.” Niki shakes his head. “You know that no matter what, I will always love you.”  
“Why do we lose the one's we love?” Marlene questions, reaching out to hold Niki’s hand. “I thought I lost you in 1976. You lost so many, so soon, too. You lost him. You’re going to lose me, eventually.”  
“I’m not going to lose you. Not for a long time.” Niki says, kissing the back of Marlene’s hand.  
“But you will.” Marlene says. “Just don’t sink away again, like you did after him”  
“He was different.” Niki says, not making eye contact. “It was a different kind of love.”  
“Do you think about him often?”  
“I wish I didn’t think about him as much as I did. I look back every night and regret not… telling him the truth. Even when he came to me, I was too afraid to admit my feelings.”   
“Don’t regret me.” Marlene says. “Don’t think about what we could have been. We had our time together. And it was marvelous, beautiful.”  
“We have our kids to show for that.” Niki chuckles.  
“That we do.” Marlene smiles.  
“I promise to come visit more often.”  
“You were a great husband, and you make just as great an ex-husband.” Marlene laughs.  
Niki rolls his eyes and leans in to give Marlene a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
